


Water Scare

by banshee_swain



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nudity, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Recovery, References to Depression, alois is a huge mess, alois is basically really traumatized by his past events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: A simple grand time would Alois throw around. His smiles and heavy stares were all apart of his act. His posing and pretending is almost sickening to the blonde himself. The pain from his past, is almost too much for him.





	Water Scare

**Author's Note:**

> i've been rewatching a lot of black butler, but here's the twist. i always knew about alois and all, but i never watched season 2 of the anime because it thought it was bad. so i decided to give it a shot after years, some parts are bad, but other parts have gems. those golden parts really stand out from the rest of the show, and i fell in love with that. i'm ashamed about saying bad things about it, i should of given it a chance. other than that, some parts were bad, other's were not. i loved all of the parts about the trancy household and all. so i wanted to write about alois and his past experiences. though as the tags says, everyone is aged up. 
> 
> it takes place years into the future. alois is 19 and ciel just turned 18. this work(s) will be talking about alois's many traumatic experiences and such, and how he will cope with it.

Stripped of freedom almost, with wet eyes and a dry throat. These memories only made the blonde paralyzed in his own bed. Lying awake at night, thinking to himself about all of things he could've done. Yet, he felt too much of a coward to do so. It's hard for Alois to now conceal the pain. Every time he becomes nude, he feels the need to hide his body. In the bath, he desperately tries to cover up his body. He uses his arms as blankets, trying to create a heartwarming touch. Alois never felt that warming touch. At least, he forgot what it felt like.

Whatever it was, love wasn't really on his mind. Only the forcible lust that plagued his mind. Ever since he was child, he knew how to keep a still tongue. But now he can speak with that man gone. Alois felt as if the old pervert took his tongue away, and dragged it to the pits of Hell. Most likely, he could've thrown into the fires and stomped on it to his heart's desire. Perhaps he did witness the night that the old man stole his tongue. Though, Alois couldn't do anything to stop it. His body would've done something, but he was lifeless that night.

Of monsters and blood, Alois' mind screamed. Even though those two strange things were the odd ones. Alois' vivid mind was still active. He saw as the monsters looked through the windows. He felt the blood gushing out of him, his ears even rang from all of the moans and groans. Alois just succumbed to this behavior. Always be the good boy, never the bad boy. He didn't want to be hit or slapped. He already lived in horrid conditions, he doesn't want anymore hands on him. Not those punishments, only pleasure.

That's all in the past now, Alois hates looking back on it. He never speaks about it, he keeps everything to himself. He lets all of this sorrow deep inside of his core. Alois locked his heart away along with all of the pain. He can never show this to anyone,  _what would they think of him?_  Alois never wanted those memories to resurface, never again. He wanted to forget all of the actions that he had to do. He wanted to forget those hands rubbing on his body. He wanted to forget that man, and how he caressed his thighs.

For a bit, he suppressed everything. However, to his demise it all came back. In one fell swoop, pain rushed over him. This is how the pain came back to him; only a simple trick did this. Alois was in the bath, washing himself, cleaning the dirt away. The male invited over his god friend for a small get together. After all, Ciel recently became 18. An exciting year Alois must say, but alas, this is Ciel's day, not his. Anyways, cleanliness is always important for a handsome look. Though as Alois left the bath, he felt a single drop of water stream down his back.

Alois stopped in his steps, and felt that single drop. He curved around his back, like a snake would. It almost caressed every part of his back, until he felt more and more droplets. Some coming down his thighs, other's over his chest. He felt how the water would caress his body in such private areas. Then it clicked, his mind went blank. He was stuck in past, he saw the man in the tub. As he fell out, he crawled over to the petite blonde, who was only ready for him. God, that look... he looks like he found a gold mind.

Alois's locks were so soft on his face. His skin was so pale and silky, a scent of roses radiated from his skin. His cheeks were pinkened from so much pinching. Those lips though, glossy and nude as ever. The perfect color to go with Alois' body. Alois felt himself crash inside, like a hurricane destroying everything in his gut. He could feel his throat close up, as he tried to hide himself. Though he couldn't get back into the tub, those are  _his_ hands. He'll only be engulfed by the touch of the old man. 

Alois threw on the nearest towel and ran out of the bathing room. He ran to his room and hid under the covers. The pounding in his heart and head didn't leave. He couldn't scream, he couldn't do anything. He was too terrified to make a simple noise. Of course servants tried to aid him, though he couldn't hear anything from them. It was only the rushing of water and screams in his head that was audible to him. His pants became heavy, as he hid under the covers. Laying in his own bed naked, he never wanted the world to see him again.

Everything, became silent, even his own heart did as well. His eyes closed and his breath slowed down. Only darkness came.

Though a quick touch, he felt it on his arm. Alois' eyes opened and a sharp scream escaped his lips. He lifted his head from under the covers, tears flooded his eyes. He sat up and demanded to be let go and such. He thought it was the old man, grabbing him, dragging him to hell. Alois calmed down, as Alois looked at the male next to him. Ciel, it was Ciel, he was there for him. Ciel had his usual look on his face, Alois couldn't tell if it was disgust or not. However, Alois could tell it was soft and almost loving. Alois sighed, and wiped tears away from his eyes. Ciel's eye softened, he ran his thumb over his hand. Alois laid back down, holding onto Ciel's hand. He laid there, with crying eyes and scared pants. Ciel also remained by his side, holding his hand, trying to calm him down with no words. Alois softly cried into his pillow. The male reached over, and dried those watery scares away.


End file.
